Die 10 Gebote des Kults der Verdammten
by Tintenschwert
Summary: Jede Kirche hat Regeln. Bestaune nun die 10 Gebote wie ihr sie noch nie vernommen habt.Die Grundsätze des Kults der verdammten, gegründet vom Nekromanten a.d. und Lich Kel Thuzad. Edit: Jetzt noch mit den Kel UnserGebeten!
1. 10 Gebote

**Die Gebote des Kults der Verdammten**

Disclaimer: Kel Thuzad und sein Kult gehören zu Warcraft, Blizzard und so weiter.

Zusammenfassung: Der Lich Kel Thuzad sagte einst "Ich wollte immer schon meine eigene Kirche gründen, also habe ich es getan.". Und was braucht eine Kirche? Gebote, damit einem die Anhänger nicht auf der Nase rumtanzen.

1. Du sollst keine anderen Götter neben Ner´zhul haben.

a) ok, eigentlich ist er kein Gott, aber eine Kirche ohne Gott ist doch lächerlich

b) der nächste Akolyt der "Alles für Ayur" murmelt, wird als nächster Freiwilliger angesehen, der gerne ein Schemen werden will...nachdem er hinter den Abnormitäten aufwischt.

2. Du sollst den Namen von Nerz´hul nicht missbrauchen.

a) da passen sowieso keine richtigen Wortspiele drauf

b) den Namen von Kel missbrauchst du besser auch nicht.

c) und wage es nicht Arthas in den Scmutz zu ziehen

d) es sei denn du bist gnadenloser Masochist, lebensmüde oder dir fehlen die Enzyme zum schmerzempfinden

3. Du sollst Khel Thuzad ehren.

a) klar, ich hab diesen Kult ja gegründet. Ehrt mich!

b) Kel Thuzad ist ein guter Freund (der einzige Freund) von Arthas dem Todesritter. Den will man sich nicht zum Feind machen. Echt nicht.

c) Kel kennt viele Frostzauber. Und die tun weh.

4. Du sollst die Feiertage ehren.

a) das sind ab sofort Kels Geburtstag, Arthas´Geburtstag, Wintersonnenwende (weil Kel das Wort gefällt), Freitag der 13 und die Eisheiligentage.

b) Feiertage heißt nicht, dass man frei bekommt, sondern sich doppelt anstrengt und Kel einen Grund zum Feiern gibt.

5. Du sollst töten.

a)oft und viel...eigentlich immer wenn es geht.

b) Selbstmorde sind sehr ehrenvoll, aber bitte erst wenn man nicht mehr andere töten kann.

c) sich freiwillig zum Schemen melden ist theoretisch auch Selbtsmord und sehr lobenswert

d) Leute die man nicht töten darf sind:

- Kel - allgemein Anhänger des Kults

- Arthas - allgemein Mitglieder der Geißel

- Nerz´hul - Leute die Kel verboten hat zu töten

- deine Mitarbeiter - Leute die Kel selbst töten will

6. Es ist mir egal ob du ehebrichst.

a) Die Vorteile des Kults der Verdammten schließen völligen Schutz der Privatssphäre mit ein

b) es ist uns also egal was du in deiner Freizeit machst

c) oder mit wem

d) es sei denn es ist ein führendes Mitglied unserer Feinde

e) und halte dich von Kel´s Freundin fern...sobald er eine hat

7. Du sollst nicht stehlen

a) ausgenommen sind Leben anderer (siehe 5. )und Besitztümer von Nicht-Mitgliedern der Geißel (ausgenommen die brennende Legion)

b) sonst ist theoretisch alles zum Klauen freigegeben

c) Nimm mit was nicht niet-und nagelfest ist.

d) Wenn ich´s mir recht überlege, nimm auch das mit was festgenagelt und genietet ist.

e) und bring die Nägel und Nieten auch gleich mit

8. Du kannst ruhig falsch Zeugnis anderer reden

a) solange es deinem und/oder dem Vorteil des Kults/der Geißel dient

b) du solltest dich nur nicht erwischen lassen

c) Versuche es besser gar nicht Kel etwas vorzulügen, der sieht das sofort

9. Es ist sinnlos deines Nächsten Haus zu begehren.

a) da eh alle im Ziggurat wohnen

b) wenn wir gerade auf Kriegszug sind und deshalb keine feste Behausung haben

c) falls wir uns verdeckt halten müssen, spielt es keine Rolle wie schön/luxuriös das Haus ist, in dem wir uns verschanzen

d) Kel hat ein schönes Haus und das wirst du mit deinen Dreckpratzen niemals betreten

10. Meinetwegen kannst du begehren was du willst

a) begehren heißt nicht stehlen (siehe 7.)

b) Finger weg von Kels Zeug

c) Wir wissen dass Kel viele schöne Sachen hat, um die wir ihn beneiden.

d) nur deshalb kauft er immer so Zeugs.

e) Eigentlich findet er es klasse wenn wir ihn beneiden, weil es zeigt, dass er beneidenswert ist

f) man, so möchte ich auch mal sein.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wenn jemandem noch ein paar Gebote einfallen, die man unbedingt hier einfügen sollte, sagt Bescheid

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews sind cool...gebt mir welche oder ich hetze meine Lich-Armee auf euch


	2. Kel Unser

**Das Kel Unser**

Disclaimer:WOW gehört mir nicht. Ich erhebe keinerlei Anspruchsrechte an dem MMORPG oder involvierten Charakteren.

Erklärung: PrehisNell hat damit angefangen...(siehe erstes Gebet)...dann habe ich weitergemacht. Ich präsentiere:

Die Kel Unser!!!

Also das Erste ist von PrehisNell, der Rest ist von mir...ja, ich habe gerade nichts besseres zu tun

* * *

Kel Thuzad Unser in Ziggurat,  
Blutig werde dein Schwert,  
Dein Blutdurst erwache,  
Wie in Ziggurat so auch in ganz Azeroth.  
Unser täglich Blut gib uns heute.  
Und erledige deine Opfer,  
Wie auch wir erledigen die dir Geopferten.  
Und führe uns stets in Versuchung,  
Wir huldigen dir, dem Bösen.  
Und erlöse uns von den Guten.  
Denn dein ist ganz Azeroth und die Kraft  
Und das Mörderische in Ewigkeit.  
Für Kel.

von prehisNell

* * *

Kel Unser, der du bist in Naxramas.

gefürchtete werde dein Name

Die Kälte komme

dein Wille geschehe

wie in Lordaeron so auch in Kalimdor

Unsern täglichen Fluch gib uns heute

und vergib uns unseren freien Willen

wie auch wir verdammen die Lebenden

Und führe uns tief in die Dunkelheit

und binde uns ewig im Bösen

Denn dein ist das Ziggurat und der Frost

und die Verdammnis in Ewigkeit

Amen

* * *

Meister Kel Thuzad

der du uns genommen unser Leben

vergöttert werde dein Antlitz.

Dein Eis erscheine

von Northrend bis zum Maelstrom

Unser täglich Morden beschere uns heute

und verdamme die unschuldigen

so wie wir auch verdammt sind

und führe unsere Feinde an den Rand des Abgrunds

wo sie qualvoll verenden

denn dein ist die Krone und das Schwert

und die Kälte für immerdar

Amen

* * *

Kel Unser, der du bist unser Herr

verflucht weden deine Feinde

verenden sollen sie

die Verderbnis komme

im Flammenschein und Frostbiss

unser Leiden, beende es

ihre Qual vermehre sie

verdammt sollen sie sein

denn ebenso verdammt sind wir

und führe und aus der versenkung

und erlöse uns von den Lebenden

denn dein ist die Kälte und der Fluch

und die Verderbnis unendlich

Amen

* * *

Autorenblabla: Wer will dem Kult beitreten? Es kann nie genug Akolyten geben. Wenn einer noch eine Idee hat (seien es neue Gebote, Kel Unser, Edikte..was-weiß-ich,) nur raus damit! 


End file.
